


The Beginning

by explodingnebulae



Series: Vampire!Agatha [1]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Smut, Vampire!Agatha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: She hadn’t seen him in fifty years, not since the ship exploded and left everything aboard scattered on the seafloor; a relic of a two person war. He was one of those relics, a deadly artifact she had sought out first and foremost upon her awakening;;Agatha Van Helsing awakes at the bottom of the seafloor in a state of undead. As always, her curiosity leads her to more than she bargained for but no less than she can handle.
Relationships: Dracula & Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: Vampire!Agatha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723690
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

She hadn’t seen him in fifty years, not since the ship exploded and left everything aboard scattered on the seafloor; a relic of a two person war. He was one of those relics, a deadly artifact she had sought out first and foremost upon her awakening;;

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much like Jonathan Harker, Agatha Van Helsing had been swept into the churning waters below her, sinking into the frigid sea around her. Her last breaths had been painful lungfuls of briny water and assumed it would kill her faster than if she had fought against it. She had awoken very nearly after, her body writhing on the seafloor as she snapped back to reality in an instant. It didn’t take her long to figure out what had happened to her. 

Sister Agatha Van Helsing was stripped of mortality and entered a betwixt state of semi-existence. All she had to do was feed and she would become what she had set out to destroy. Curiosity ravaged her mind as she breathed the water from her lungs, letting them compress to nothing. She observed the sensation before she walked along the seafloor as she would a sidewalk.

Hunger was in the back of her mind and she wondered if a fish would suffice or if she would have to ingest human blood. Could she even catch a fish? Where was Dracula? Surely if she survived he had as well. 

Questions piled in her brain, one lapping over the other, as she searched the floor for something. It was difficult to see through the debris and waves, but once she found her bearings and settled her mind, Agatha was able to focus on the task at hand. Surely if Dracula was able to track down Harker with such efficiency, she would be able to feel his pull on her as his… 

‘ _Victim_ ,’ she scrutinized her own thoughts, her brow scrunching together reflexively. The word didn’t sit well with her, for she did not see herself as a victim. Rather, she was a byproduct of her own hubris and his repulsive instinctive nature.

Agatha felt her ears perk and she turned her head towards what had unexpectedly caught her body’s attention. It was a fleeting feeling, but it was enough to motivate her pace. She followed the sensation and found what she had been looking for. 

His box of dirt. 

She wanted to reach out, to know that he was in fact in there, but she knew better. The compulsion was stronger than any natural urge she had felt as a human. It was hard to resist the need to see him, to give herself one more chance to end his life. Yet, she refrained. 

She needed time to gain strength and insight. And now she had all the time that God could offer her. Or rather, that Dracula offered her, she guessed. He was no god, he was hardly a man, yet she could not stop thinking of him, of how he looked in his crate, if the water had seeped into the soil. Harker’s “account” of his stay at Castle Dracula was starting to make intimate sense to her as she forced herself away from the crate. 

Agatha shifted her gaze to the seafloor, looking for any sign of an incline, and upon finding it, followed it until she could feel the ripple of waves above her. She emerged from the water as if walking up stairs and noticed it was nearing morning, the dew settling on the vegetation in the distance. A little early to be conducting experiments, in her mind, but she would conquer all of them with time. 

On the breeze, she caught the scent of food, of civilization, of… whatever possessing nectar flooded her senses. It was closer than the other scents and she scoured the beach to find what it was. Weeks prior she claimed to not see the appeal of blood, but this new smell, this input, drove her to near infuriating madness. 

Then she saw the body. And she ran to it, her desire to help overriding her desire to feed. As she came upon the man, she realized the severity of his injuries. He appeared to be a watchman of sorts based on his attire, but that struck her as an unimportant detail in comparison to the way his femur protruded from his leg and the abnormal twist of his neck. It was clear he had fallen from the cliff and would not last much longer. She could hear his pulse as it slowed and watched as the liquid spilled from his wounds like a fountain. Never before had blood been so inviting or so black in the moon’s light. 

“P-please…end my pain…Ma’am, I beg of you,” lamented the man when he saw her approaching. She knelt beside him, recited prayers in Latin as she brought her hand to rest on his forehead. “You’re a Catholic?”

“A nun. Or I suppose I used to be,” she explained upon finishing her prayers. “I’m sorry cannot save you.”

The man’s expression grew cross, simultaneously frustrated and faded as his life continued to leave him. “I don’t want to be saved, I want mercy. I can’t suffer like this. Please, Sister. Whoever you are, do this for me.” 

The urgency in his voice, it reminded her of the screams at the convent. Pleading, desperate, final. However, the blood pouring from him muffled the shrill cries of the month’s past. Agatha leaned down to an intimately close level and felt her body change, felt the hunger build in her. She could see the reflection of a beast in his dying eyes. 

“Are you an angel of death? Is that why you came to me?” The man interjected, fear lost to his voice, resigned to his fate. 

“Perhaps fate has a hand in all things. Please do not fret now. I can take the pain away until you are sleeping.” She felt wrong. Everything felt wrong as she lowered her mouth to his. Her first kiss in years and it was with a stranger she was about to murder.

‘ _A mercy killing is not murder. It’s hardly killing at all,_ ’ rang a damnably condescending voice in her mind that sent a delicious chill down her spine. She had not anticipated the reaction to hearing him speak. The man before her groaned and she turned to his neck, focusing on what little life he had left. His pulse was almost gone now, his heart struggling to function. ‘ _Drink, Agatha. You know you want to, and look at him. That’s very much how the second mate looked right before I devoured him. No chance of recovery, might as well enjoy yourself while you can. He certainly will if you can control him. Though, I’ve never seen a fledgling do it before._ ’

She felt her stomach twist painfully as she pieced together what was happening within her mind. Dracula was in her head, speaking to her through some sort of mental connection. He was with her even as he sat in the bottom of the sea, pestering her as a man continued to suffer before her. 

Fate toyed with her or perhaps God tested her, but Agatha had a decision to make. She could allow the man to suffer, to die naturally as humans are supposed to when accidents happened. Or she could claim his life and become the slouching monstrosity she found so horrific and fascinating. 

‘ _Hardly a choice, you know. This is what you’ve always wanted, Agatha. To study the beast you must become one. Morality and God have no place in survival or in science. He is your sustenance and your ticket to a life of increasing, limitless knowledge_.’

She ignored him as she sank her teeth into the man’s jugular, focusing entirely on finding his thoughts, his dreams, his aspirations. Agatha wanted to know the man from whom she drank. Information could bring him comfort and she saw a flash of a memory.

Shepherd’s Pie, warm and inviting, a woman behind it. The eyes she looked out were those of a child… His mother? 

‘ _Will you ever fail to impress me?_ ’

The memory was a place to start and she tried to make a connection with him, but the taste of his blood kept interfering as she drank him deeper. Her teeth locked into place as her jaw clamped down, securing the artery in her hold. She felt like she had broken a fast, indulging on pastries and delicacies she did not have names for. Only when another memory, much different from the first, played through her mind did she realize what was happening. Her eyes grew wide and she loosened her grip, pulling away enough to encourage his peaceful departure. His mother was waiting for him, or at least he hoped she was. 

“You must cling to love as you fall from this world, to courage and to strength. Do not fear death, James. There is nothing to fear in happy reunions,” she whispered tenderly in his ear as his lungs slowed in his chest. The hot prickling at her eyes brought forth tears as she returned to his neck, devouring the last shred of life from his body. She pulled away, tears hot at her cheeks as she looked down at the lifeless corpse, drained to a ghastly white.

The blood that remained at her lips took a sour smell and she used her sleeve to rid herself of the scent. She felt stronger than ever within a matter of moments and was able to rationalize a man’s death to herself. He was going to die and she hastened his departure to spare his suffering. 

‘ _One should always speed the parting guest. You remembered,_ ’ his proud and most unwelcome words trespassed onto her thoughts once more. She could nearly see him behind her eyelids when she closed them. ‘ _This is the last night you’ll have my company for a long while, Agatha. Be sure to survive until I wake._ ’

____

“What’s to keep me from going into the water and staking you my first chance? I could do it now, all I would need is a piece of driftwood,” she called toward the open water as she stood from the body of James the Night Watchman. He was startled by the explosion out at sea and fell from the cliff to the rocks below. The poor man had been twisted among the rocks for nearly two hours before Agatha came along. 

____

His death was not enough to distract her from the shift in her speech. She had absorbed his native tongue very much the same way as Dracula had learned it from Jonathan Harker. Wonder sparked in her eyes and she understood her initial hypothesis to be true. Stories, memories, secrets, lives, were all in the blood. That is what Dracula had meant by blood is lives. 

____

‘ _Your curious spirit. Your intelligence, your hunger for information, your desire to know every dark corner of this world. Need I remind you, you bargained your life to me in order to save that shrilling child. You’re a part of me now._ ’ His breathy chuckle echoed between her ears as she lifted the deceased man from the rocks and walked him into the water. She could feel her abdomen clench at the sound of his voice. It was a despicable response and she shoved the thought down as she swam out far enough for the tide to take the corpse away from shore. Her easy strength and energy came from the exsanguinated body that drifted away from her arms. 

____

_‘See? One must keep a tidy slaughterhouse. The fastest pupil I’ve ever had, and to think all your learning is going to be turned against me. You’ve been given a gift, Agatha. If anything you shouldn’t be planning to kill me. No, my dear Sister, I think you should explore the range of your capabilities._ ’

____

“You are narcissistic even in your obscenity. If you are so confident, then perhaps you should step from your box and meet me on shore in little over an hour.” Agatha sounded like she was talking to herself as she began to make her way back to shore, unaware of what lurked in the water as she swam. “I have a theory I want to t--”

____

She gasped as she felt a firm grip at her ankle and her body was suddenly jerked underwater. Agatha’s first instinct was to fight against him, knowing full-well that it was Count Dracula who had his grips on her ankle, on her hips, on her waist. In the disturbed water, she let out a snarl, entirely vampiric in nature and lost in the liquid around them. He smiled at her through the water and she kicked at his shin, but he dodged her easily in a smooth movement.

____

‘ _I’m sure you do,_ ’ he purred in her mind and his tone suddenly changed as he was able to look at her. ‘ _I have a different idea. Mind, you are allowed to say no._ ’

____

‘ _Good. Then I don’t have to say it. Let me go. Return to your box, Count. This is the last night I’ll have your company, yes? I’d rather begin seeing as little of you as possible. Thanks,_ ’ she retorted defiantly and shook one arm loose then the other. Agatha returned to the surface with the Count emerging right after. 

____

“Oh for Heaven’s sake. Has no one ever told you no? Is your ego truly that fragile?” She rolled her eyes but remained for a moment longer. “Speak to me on shore if you wish, I don’t want to be waterlogged by the time the next living person sees me.”

____

How easily she accepted her undeath. Merely rationalization and she was going to make the best of the situation.

____

“Under one condition.” 

____

“And what would that be?” She was almost afraid to ask. Entertaining him was an easy way to get information from him. If she could twist whatever his terms were to her benefit, then perhaps she would indulge him further. 

____

“I don’t want to just talk when we get there.”

____

She blinked incredulously at him. The implications alone were laughable and she couldn’t help the breath of disbelief she expelled from her nostrils. At first, she thought he was trying to throw her off-balance. 

____

Upon further inspection, however, it was clear to her what he wanted. 

____

“Did the explosion scramble your brains, Count? Why would you think I’d want to lay with you after you slaughtered the Sisters and so many innocents while you fed off me for weeks?” Her words were scathing as she started to swim back to shore, not caring if he followed or not. 

____

“Because, you’d be lying to both of us if you said you didn’t and lying is beneath you, Agatha,” he stated plainly as he kept pace beside her, his black hair silk in what was left of the moonlight. “And because I’ve been in your head. I know your dreams, I know your desires. As we played chess, I could smell it on you.”

____

Her cheeks flushed as the compartmentalized memory came back to the forefront of her mind. How could he discern personal and professional fascination? A beast is only aware he’s getting attention; he doesn’t care what kind. He was no better, but he was right.

____

“I’m a nun, not a saint.” 

____

“A vampire, not a nun,” he corrected as they stepped out of the water. “You’re not constrained to all those silly little rules anymore. You can live as you like, do as you like, experiment as you like. Now, let me speak my piece while I play by your rules for a moment.”

____

She crossed her arms over her chest as the wind blew through her tangled, wet mess of hair. He was right in saying she was no longer a nun. In truth, Agatha hadn’t felt like a nun in a very long time. Still, that did not mean she was going to simply give her body to the man who just hours earlier had tried to kill her. Even if he was dripping wet in front of her, his hair mussed, and clearly exhausted. And admittedly, very handsome. “I’m waiting.”

____

“I don’t know how long I’m going to be asleep. You did a number on me, even if you can’t tell, and I need time to recuperate. I’ll need to be back in my box before the sun rises. By your count, that’s in an hour.”

____

“So that’s why you want to bed me? Because I injured you?”

____

Dracula shook his head and laughed before stepping closer to her, his chest heaving from exertion. She examined him closer and noticed odd protrusions from under his shirt. “No, Agatha. I want you because the next time I see you, it will be too long to have waited. It might actually kill me in my sleep if I’m not the first to have you as you are now. It is my handiwork, after all.” 

____

_Broken ribs._

____

“Good, it will save me the trouble,” she snorted indignantly, raising a brow at him. Agatha made note of the way his gaze kept wandering from her eyes to her lips. She did her best to ignore the stir in the pit of her stomach. “You have my life, Count. Which, if I’m careful, will continue long enough to kill you.” 

____

Something in him changed then, his smile disappearing as his eyes grew dark. A new strategy perhaps?

____

“Why wait? Kill me, if you truly want me dead now. Here,” he pressed, voice low, as he slipped his suspenders from his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head. The fabric fell to the gravel beneath him and he took another step towards her. His eyes were on hers, demanding, testing. When he spoke, his voice was low and thick. “Go find your piece of driftwood, pierce my heart, and watch as we both crumble to dust.”

____

She swallowed the thick feeling in her throat as she trained her gaze on his, unflinching as the wind picked up around them. He was too close and she was still feeling the power from her first feed. An effective tactic indeed. 

____

She could not step back lest she show weakness, so she squared her shoulders and raised her head. There were many things Agatha still wanted to do, alive or undead. Now, she had a better and more willing test subject: herself.

____

“Not until I know the reason behind your fears, Count Dracula.” She had to steady herself when she spoke. Any closer and she feared she would fall into his natural gravity. Even at the short distance she was away, her head swam, but she had to keep herself in check. 

____

“Excuses are unnecessary,” he imparted and closed the space between them. She gave a breath of protest against his mouth, her hands coming to his chest. When it came time to push him away, she couldn’t. Instead, Agatha moved her hands to nestle in his hair and hold steady at his neck, bringing him closer to her.

____

He flicked his tongue at her lip, noticing that it had already healed over nicely from when she ripped a chunk out of it when she was mortal. She opened her mouth in response, drinking in the taste of him as he sampled her. His breath still carried the flavors of Sokolov and even in her repulsion, she found herself giving into him. The captain had been a good man, undeserving of the fate bestowed upon him, but Dracula made her forget about him, about everything, simply by kissing her, no opiate involved. 

____

The hand at the back of his neck held him steady in her hold as the other moved against his chest. There should have been a heartbeat under her fingertips. There should have been warmth in the fervent ministrations of their mouths, there should have been many things...but Agatha still sank into him. She wanted more and she damned herself for it. Her natural curiosity and blood-high crashed over her at once as her would-be murderer put a hand at the small of her back and drew her closer.

____

“That’s better,” he hummed as he broke the kiss, a glib smirk dancing at his lips. Agatha pulled back from him, her hands returning to her sides as she put space between them. Her innards tumbled wretchedly within her, caught between pleasure and disgust. 

____

“Deplorable,” she interjected, mostly at herself. Never had she planned on breaking so many vows in one night, but Dracula stood shirtless, bruised, and battered before her. And he wanted her, more than anything she had seen. More than her blood, more than standing upon English soil, more than each and every nun and crew member he had torn apart. She could feel his natural allure pulling at her, coaxing her to him like a beacon in the dead of night.

____

“So what say you? Your body’s response is clear, certainly. But what does that rigid logic say, mm? Does it tell you no? To run? To escape me?” He knew better than to think that her mind would ever tell her to run. Her fear of him was no more than justified caution. Dracula returned his hands to her as he closed the gap. “Or is it silent now? All those silly little reservations you’ve had for weeks… You can’t tell me you haven’t been curious, even for a nun of your standing.” 

____

“A vampire, now, remember?” She forced a steady breath and worked her jaw, ignoring the stir in her core when he spoke. “Thanks to you.”

____

“Ah, as much as I would love to take full credit for corrupting you, I’m afraid you drained that man of your own volition,” he pointed out, dark eyes trained on her. In them, she could see more than she ever could before. His pride, his yearning, his pain. “Agatha Van Helsing, the first Queen of vampires. A merciful murderess, an angel of death.”

____

“Hardly,” she insisted, steadying herself to the point of shedding herself of her humanities as his thumbs massaged her clothed skin. Her chest stilled and her eyes were unblinking as he moved a hand to her chin, drawing her face closer. 

____

“You’re avoiding the question.”

____

Her eyes flitted beyond him to the deep grey casting upon the horizon, the water turning a strange obsidian, before refocusing on him. She could not deny that she wanted to feel him inside of her or that she hadn’t thought of how or if a vampire could in fact have sex to completion. Beyond her curiosity, need burned within her as though she carried Hell itself inside of her. “Count Dr--”

____

The look in her eyes must have been enough to give him permission. His mouth crashed upon hers in a punishing kiss and she parted her lips for him, his name lost as a groan against him. Dracula’s fingers trailed down her habit, bunching it in his hold until she could feel the wind against her thighs. He withdrew from her lips and watched as he pulled the fabric up, revealing her skin to him. It occurred to her then that he had not taken advantage of his position when she was unconscious aboard the ship. 

____

‘ _Ah, you think so lowly of me as to take to rape?_ ’ he inquired within her mind, clearly injured by her silent implication.

____

‘ _You did with Harker, did you not? And your brides? The second mate, even,_ ’ she returned as she stepped out of his hold. Even as a monster, she would not bed a rapist. Harker had not given a solid answer, but it was to be assumed. 

____

“Is that what he told you?” Dracula pulled back for a moment and laughed with disbelief. “The kiss of the vampire is an opiate, Agatha. I made them dream, but I did not dishonor them. Why would I need to play with my food in such a way? It would spoil the flavor. As for my brides, I won’t sleep with an unwilling participant.”

____

He was on her again, his kiss much gentler as his fingers threaded through her knotted and soaked hair. Agatha found truth in his words, knowing too well that his narcissism would not take kindly to such an act and eased into the kiss. His lead was easy to follow and they moved as a single unit closer inland. The gravelly sand underfoot should have hurt more than it did, but the sensation only stimulated her more as his hands returned to her habit.

____

“Stay out of my head,” she breathed between his lips and he drank in the words with delight. A smile twitched at the edges of his mouth. 

____

“No promises,” he murmured in return, drawing the habit up her torso. “Now, be a lamb and lift your arms so I can take you properly. We haven’t much time to waste.”

____

She shot him a glare but obeyed, lifting her arms and exposing herself before Dracula. The moment that followed had been spent in deliberation. She wanted to cover herself but the way he was looking at her with obvious depraved sin made her smirk and shake her head. “Even now you act as a beast.”

____

“Don’t feed me that line, Agatha. Not when you’re standing so beautifully exposed for me,” he cautioned before dipping his head and hand to her breast. Her nipple perked under the exploratory flick of his tongue and she drew in a quick breath. He brought his head up, leaving his fingers to idly play at her raised flesh. “How long has it been for you? Not by your own hand, but from another. I know you weren’t pure when you took your vows. How long?”

____

“Twenty-five years. I was seventeen and unwed. Why does that interest you?” Agatha hooked her index finger into his slacks and guided his hips closer so she could work at his belt. “Did you think I would say sooner?” 

____

“I was asleep for a week, I wasn’t sure if the dear captain had tried and succeeded. The way he looked at you, obeyed you like he was your slave. I should have bled him worse than I had.” 

____

The quiet snarl in his throat grew nearly imperceptible as he took possession of her mouth, claiming her with every impertinent motion. Below, his fingers rested on hers, guiding her in the undoing of his belt, the button of his slacks, and then released her as she worked at his zipper. He took her face in one hand while he stepped out of his slacks in an easy motion. Agatha wanted to protest, to defend the captain, but he had her in a hold from which there was no exit. 

____

She heard his shoes clatter against the rocks behind them as he left her mouth sore and panting for breath. She realized then that it was a human habit that would be lost to her in the coming years. Still, she could not pass the opportunity to probe him, provoke him, draw out the beast until it roared in her face. 

____

“Jealous of a man who can do as he’s told?”

____

Dracula’s nostril twitched impatiently, but he did not reply. The sky around them turned a dark grey as clouds rolled in from the sea. Perhaps, they would have more than the time the Earth granted them. 

____

“Well?”

____

“I could never be jealous of such a man. Too weak to act on desire, too soft to take risks. Hardly a captain if you ask me. Martyrs are a pestilence upon this Earth. So eager to die without truly knowing how it feels to live.” 

____

“Then why want to bleed him?” Her insistence earned her a hand on her hip that spun her in his hold and pulled her flush against him. She could feel his cock throbbing against her rear as he reflexively swayed his hips forward. The hand at her hip crept towards her center while the other took her throat. 

____

He entreated a hum of unbridled delight in her ear as he dipped his finger between her folds and found himself instantly coated. “Because he wanted you. He wanted to have you, Agatha. How could I let another man have the life promised to _me_? By your own words, I have you.” 

____

She shuddered against him as the heat within her unfurled and spilled into her abdomen. He prodded experimentally against her entrance, earning a frustrated groan from the woman in his arms. “You seek to own me, then?” 

____

“I could and will spend an eternity trying. For now, I will take you as I know I can have you,” he purred shamelessly as he ran the pad of his finger against her clit, wetting it with her own juices. He released her neck, cupped her left breast, and kissed the side of her head. His other hand was preoccupied circling her nub. Agatha arched her back against him as a trembling whimper spilled from her lips. “Do you think you would be this ready for me if you weren’t undead?” 

____

He should know the answer by now. Her body had been willing from the start, her mind took a moment to catch up. Dracula had her where he wanted her, but was taking his time. Why? As he said earlier, they hadn’t much time to waste. Why was he dawdling now? 

____

She turned once again in his hold and took his cock in her hand, gently rubbing his cockhead with her thumb. “Temptation is nothing more than curiosity. I follow peculiarities which interest me and you happen to be one of them. But I’m learning you quicker than I thought. Now, cease this tedious small talk.” 

____

He palmed her ass with both hands then clamped down on the flesh in his hold. The shock of pain rocked through her and she tightened her grip on him, his shaft pulsating in her grasp. She released his cock and held to the back of his neck, a silent command. Dracula lifted her into the air and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, staring him down as he beamed up at her. 

____

“And I thought I’d have you in a proper bed,” he chuckled as he walked them up the hill and lowered her down in the first patch of dew covered grass he could find. The cold beneath her came as shock and she arched her back, nipples rubbing against his torso. “But I suppose there is always next time.”

____

He shifted down in the grass and spread her legs wider, separating her folds with two fingers and marveling at the glistening wetness that awaited him. “I always loved a lively one, but a wicked one… So willing and so open for me. Agatha, you’re amazing.” 

____

“Spare me your self-praise, Count,” she shot as her eyes darkened and her cheeks burned. Like a thief caught in the act, Agatha could not deny how his words melted her and sent a wave of heat crashing over her. She squirmed under him and dug her heels into his flanks. “Why are you stalling?” 

____

A rumble above them pulled her attention away from him. Her gaze moved to the sky and noticed the way the clouds churned above them. There was a storm on the horizon. He would be safe in its darkness until he had his way with her and she knew it. Almost too convenient. 

____

Her gaze snapped back to him and glared up at him with her accusation clear on her expression.

____

“I swear this wasn’t me,” he admitted with a grin, flashing his teeth to her as he sat back and turned his head toward the sky. She studied how the muscles in his neck stretched, the way his lips parted as he looked up, and found herself wandering into dangerous territory. 

____

“How fate favors the bold.” His words brought her back to reality, away from forbidden thoughts, and more importantly, back to him. She shivered and dropped her head against the ground as he pushed a finger into her and curled it, instantly finding her sweet spot. Agatha’s mouth teetered between open and shut as a hitched breath slipped into the late night air. 

____

He withdrew from her delicious heat and plunged back in, another finger added. She wanted to curse him for watching her pant beneath him without giving her more, undoing her with nothing more than his hand. Twenty-five years without sex had left her starved for contact, a hunger long forgotten until he stood before her, naked and unabashed at the convent. 

____

“I’m surprised you’re responding so well to my hand alone. Did you not take care of yourself in the nunnery, Agatha?” The count shifted so he was looming over her, face close as he thrusted and twisted his fingers. He curled the digits inside of her over and over, lapping at that one spot that was causing her to shake uncontrollably. “Shall I make you come for me? Do you want me to give you your release?”

____

He had her lost and rocking against him, her walls clenching around his unrelenting fingers. Agatha forced her head up, bruising his lips in a kiss that was more of a bite. A chance to cling to reality. 

____

“Darling, your teeth are rather sharp now. Be mindful not to rip my lip off,” he laughed quietly against her mouth, kissing her back and pried his way into her mouth. She felt the slick of his tongue against her own as though every nerve was on high alert. His fingers stilled inside of her. “Answer me. Do you want to come?” 

____

“Bastard,” she whined and dropped her head against the grass. Her chest heaved as she glared up at him. He removed a digit from her and raised his brow. God, he was going to torment her. Dracula was going to make her beg for her release. She swallowed what shred of her decency remained and closed her eyes. “Please.”

____

Another crack of thunder.

____

“I’m sorry? What was that? You’re going to have to speak up. I’m afraid the weather is a bit tumultuous in these parts.” His amusement was palpable as he curled the lone finger inside of her. She was caught between a groan and a growl as she began to tighten around him again. 

____

Another stroke, then another, then another, each slower, deeper, more deliberate. He played with her, giving her just enough stimulation to want more, but not enough to grant her satisfaction. “I’m waiting.” 

____

She could have punched him--should have punched him. He was self-righteous in every sense, but the way his simper played as his lips as his second middle finger rejoined his index inside of her threw those--and all--thoughts to the wayside. His slow, scorching kiss was an added bonus.

____

“La petite mort,” she whispered hoarsely against his lips before capturing them again. The kiss was fast and hard as Dracula drew his head back and smiled down at her.

____

“The only you’ll ever have.” A promise.

____

The rain began to fall around them as he trailed down her body, his fingers working idly inside of her. She arched her back in whatever direction his lips went. Down her sternum, to her breasts, pecked every rib with care, he traveled down to her core.

____

“I wonder how you taste.” His breath was hot against her before reaching his tongue out to graze against her nub. Once, twice, three times over before he looked up at her. “Exquisite.” 

____

She pushed herself up to watch as he worked her over. The sight of him fucking her with his mouth and hand enough make her cry out; the sensation enough to make it lost in thick, incomprehensible Dutch. When he brought his eyes to hers, Agatha’s abdomen clenched. He looked near feral with lust but focused entirely on her pleasure. She could not deny the ravenous beauty between her thighs. 

____

Her hips bucked against his mouth, but he held her down with his free hand, pinning her in place as he drank her in. Agatha felt her walls constricting around him, her mind going numb as her world crashed beautifully around her. Dracula removed his fingers from her body and moved to swipe away every last decadent drop of her release with his tongue. 

____

“Brute,” she panted when he finally separated his mouth from her, licking his lips to clean up the remainder of her orgasm. 

____

“I’ve been called worse,” he returned as he trailed kisses back up her body. 

____

“Mm,” was all she managed to get out before he kissed her with a muted fervor. If she hadn’t known better, Agatha would almost mistake it for tenderness. 

____

“Now.” He glanced between them, observing every part of her, as though memorizing her features. Another rumble of thunder sounded as lightning veined through the sky. Through the shadows the brief instant of light caused, Agatha could have sworn she saw something bittersweet in his expression. “Shall we begin?” 

____

Whatever she thought she saw…it was gone, replaced by a wolfish grin and eyes as dark as pits. She glanced down in time to watch Dracula align his cock at her entrance. Her nerves buzzed endlessly as he rubbed his hardened length between her folds, coating himself in her juices.

____

“ _Fute_ ,” came his moan as his cockhead dipped inside of her. She had two options. Fute in French, meaning something that’s cute. Or her second choice, Fute in Romanian, meaning fuck. Agatha had many vices in life, gambling being one of them. The higher the stakes, the greater the reward. 

____

“You will mind your tongue while inside of me.”

____

“Oh, that’s right. You speak Romanian, don’t you?” His uttered inquiry was painted in obvious amusement. He clearly missed the other obvious truth to her statement. Like it or not, she was what Dracula would call his bride. All languages were the same.

____

“There is a certain level of study and exploration that requires the knowledge of many languages,” she explained as he stilled his head inside of her. There was genuine interest in his eyes, but he pushed deeper into her with a slow thrust of his hips. A groan escaped her and echoed against the rocks as he filled her, his cock pulsing against her tight walls. Her arms wrapped tightly around his back, nails hooking into his skin, as he pushed a bit further, hitting her limit as he bottomed out.

____

She cried out his name into the last of the fading night as he pulled his hips back slowly, nearly exiting her entirely, before thrusting back into her. The storm raged around them, but they ignored it entirely. Agatha could only focus on the way his cock felt buried inside of her and the small grunts and moans he made with each movement. 

____

“I misspoke earlier when I called you wicked,” he uttered, his breath hitching as her nails split open the skin upon his back. “Wicked is fun. Lively is dangerous. Feral is useless. But you, Agatha…” 

____

Her name was a groan on his lips as he shifted to meet her gaze. Dracula withdrew from her completely, paused for a moment to take in the sight of her, and thrust mercilessly back into her. His pace felt like a prayer and a punishment inside of her. “You are perfect.” 

____

Pressure built within her as he continued to angle himself perfectly, pushing deep inside of her to hit every possible spot he could. “Perfect.” 

____

Her lips met his halfway as he lost his rhythm, his ministrations erratic as he started to chase his high. With the rain crashing down around them, their bodies slid easily together, and Dracula did not have to wait long for his release. A stuttered moan tore through his throat as he buried himself deep within her and spilled inside of her once, another thrust, twice. He pushed inside of her one final time and Agatha lost herself to him. “ _Perfect._ ”

____

She clung to him as she came, one hand buried in his hair, the other clutching his shoulder as her legs wrapped around his waist, securing him tightly inside of her. A silent, shaking breath that turned into a cry of reverence. Hot tears pricked at the corners of her tightly closed eyes as her orgasm overtook her, her head dropping back. Her legs trembled as she slowly released her hold of him. Liquid beads rolled down her temples from sheer pleasure.

____

Dracula’s jaw slacked as he looked upon her, exhausted and appeased. He did that to her, to the nun who swore his death, and she had wanted every second of it. As a nun, no, as a human, she could not allow herself such sin; as a vampire, however, she knew herself to be damned and could sin without consequence to her mortal soul.

____

She gasped as he pulled out of her, her body still crackling with excitement. If her heart could beat it would be throbbing, her lungs would burn, and she doubted that her pelvis would still be in one piece. 

____

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then to her cheek, and at last her lips before he fell to the earth next to her. The storm continued to rage around them and only when the thunder crashed in the sky did she notice that she was in Dracula’s hold. Her head was on the undamaged part of his chest, arm wrapped comfortably around him while he held her to him. 

____

“I need to give you something before I go,” announced the Count without preamble.

____

Agatha propped herself up to look at him and took note of the severity of his tone.

____

“The estate and some funds to return to Holland. You’re going to need to rest at some point. The less a vampire rests, the weaker they become, the stronger their impulses become. While you have extraordinary self-control, I don’t think you’ll last through the week without needing to feed again, especially with how low that poor fellow was.” 

____

Reality seeped back into the forefront of Agatha’s mind as he sat them both up. She was going to need to feed and who she fed on decided how she was to live her life. 

____

“I’ll try to stay awake for as long as I can to help you through the first few ni--”

____

“Why would you offer your help now?” she interjected, perplexed.

____

“Because I enjoy you, Agatha Van Helsing, more than I’ve enjoyed anyone in hundreds of years,” he started curtly. “You deserve a fighting chance if you really are set on staking me.”

____

“Let me guess, under the condition that I do not do so while you sleep?” 

____

Always an ultimatum. 

____

“Precisely.”

____

“Then I have a condition of my own.” 

____

“Name it.” He moved closer to her as he spoke, fingers moving strands of soaking hair behind her ear with a grin on his face. She hated him for the warmth that unfurled in her stomach at the touch. 

____

“If I figure out, with certainty, what it is you fear, I get to wake you early.” 

____

His smile grew as a breath of laughter left him. “Is that all?” 

____

She nodded her head as he moved in to take her lips. A kiss of excitement, of challenge. Another game for them to play. Another hunt. This time, he was the prey. She returned it with equal but opposite emotion. There was devastation in her kiss, a promise to him that she would be back before he would wake. 

____

“Agatha, while I’m certain of your ability of discovery, I don’t think our reunion will go as you are currently anticipating. Here,” he beckoned as he reached for the ring upon his finger. “Proof enough that you are a member of my house to get you into Carfax Abbey. From there, contact my law firm, the paperwork should be there. Johnny made sure of it before he traveled to Transylvania. You should be able to access some of my banking information, if not, you can always talk your way onto a ship, I’m sure.” 

____

Even when emerging from the wolf, Dracula had not taken the ring off. The significance of it was not lost to her as he set it in her palm. There was something about the situation that disturbed her. She should be refusing him. Killing him then and there, taking out him and any vampire he may have ever created. Hold him to the sunlight, something. 

____

But she only listened. Perhaps, she wanted the fair fight he was offering her. Or maybe he had a stronger influence over her than she thought. Or perhaps it was something else entirely that gave her pause. Regardless, as the Count continued to instruct her, she committed every word to memory. 

____

She followed him to the water after they were done talking. The gravel underfoot was much softer with the rainfall. As they reached nearer to the shore, he surrendered his clothes to her as hers were covered with blood and unfit to wear into town. She was going to have to claim her status as his wife, no doubt an amusing part of the plan for him.

____

“I’m going to miss you. Find somewhere safe, will you? I’d hate to find out you burned to dust on your first day.” He smirked at her, admiration aglow in his dark eyes as the sky lightened behind the clouds. 

____

“I’m sure you’ll manage. Goodbye, Count Dracula,” she stated and extended her hand. 

____

Dracula scoffed at her formality and took her hand in his. He turned it so her knuckles were bent and placed a kiss upon their ridges. Before she could have time to protest, he pulled her against him, his lips crashing down on hers. A low growl sounded deep in his chest as she met his kiss with matched passion. 

____

“Easy, boy.” She was going to miss him.

____

“One last thing,” he muttered as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

____

“You’re really playing with fire, aren’t you?” _She was going to miss him._

____

“Not the first time,” chuckled Dracula as he raised his wrist to her. “Drink.”

____

“What? Why?” Agatha shot him a confused look.

____

He sliced at the flesh with his thumb, the blood running down his forearm within seconds. “Over four-hundred years of knowledge is why. You need to know things that I don’t have time to explain. Drink.”

____

She nodded, took his forearm in her hold, her fangs extending, and sank her teeth into him. Thousands of memories burst into color. Wars, trades, murders, usurpations, lovers, lives, deaths… Everything played out in her mind as she drank. Her world expanded tenfold and she moaned as he held her steady to him. 

____

She tightened her hold on him and pressed her weight into him until he fell back against the sand under him. Agatha broke from his arm as she felt emotion sweep over her that was not her own. She moved to straddle him, undoing the too long pants around her waist and kicked them off. 

____

The whites of her eyes darkened into crimson as she looked down at him, her hand reaching behind her and grabbing at his already half-hard shaft. She moved forward, glanced at his jugular, and descended upon the expanse.

____

“We don’t have time to--” His speech was lost as she sank her teeth into him. She released her hold of his erection and focused on the way his blood ran through his artery, but did not drink from him. “ _Agatha…_ ”

____

Before she had time to act, Dracula sat up, his hand moving between them to guide him to her entrance once more. He sank into her without hesitation and began thrusting his hips with what all that he had left. Agatha cried out, involuntarily parting from his neck, and brought her lips to his. She held him in a breathless kiss as he moved into her, relentless and final, clinging to whatever she picked up in his blood. 

____

He came first, thrusting up into her and groaning something in Romanian as he filled her yet again. Dracula shifted to make her more comfortable, continued his pace, remaining hard as his thumb snaked between them to find her nub. Once found, he teased it out of time with the roll of his hips, sending her over the top. She curled against him as she came, fingers balling into fists against his shoulders. 

____

“How did it taste?” he asked as she lifted herself off of him. Agatha looked to the slacks beside her but decided to not put them on. Not while she was dripping from both of them. 

____

“Like blood,” she lied as she stood and headed for the water. She knew he wouldn’t settle for that answer. His ego wouldn’t allow him.

____

“I could find out for myself you know. One little listen to your thoughts and I can know the truth,” he reminded as he followed her. 

____

“Do as you must,” instructed Agatha unfazed by his threat, the water pooling around her waist. He turned his gaze to the sky and noticed the light growing, his nostrils twitching impatiently. She looked to her side and noticed him standing beside her, staring down at her. “Return to your box, Dracula, before we both turn to ash.” 

____

He took a few steps forward then paused. She watched as he turned in the water just enough for his eyes to meet hers. “Stay alive, Agatha. It would be an awfully boring future without you.”

____

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

____

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot to unpack here and hopefully I turn this into a whole dang series like I want to. Vampire!Agatha is a weakness of mine and I am a HOE for the late forties. Also a hoe for dragatha. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
